Wall
by Archerthewarlock
Summary: this story follows danger, mortal, and begin. there have been reported disturbances at a place in the far north called the Wall, and Herobrine and Steve have been sent to find out what it is. what is it they find?
1. Chapter 1

**prolog **

Steve watched as the demi-god pushed the creature to move faster and it's four hooved feet gladly obliged. The thundered on the ground as they moved quickly around the mansion and over the fences that had been set up for them. Herobrine was a natural though the human had found it funny watching the warrior try and tame the creature only to be thrown off several times. Finally the two seemed to get bore and slowed their pace to a trot, going over to the miner who was watching them.

The long legs made the creature better suited for riding then any pig, which also meant it, could run faster, farther and jump higher then a pig as well. Steve also found that the best part was you didn't have to hold a carrot in front of its face just for it to go in the direction you wanted it to. The miner was still nervous though about them and he was almost sure that they could sense his fear, that and it didn't help that Notch had told them that there were still bugs that needed to be worked out.

"Your turn." Steve looked up as Hero stopped the creature next to him, its pure white fur and mane blew in the wind. The Miner looked down at his own creature its dark brown fur and mane a contrast to Hero's. "Steve the horse is tame, it will more throw you off." The demi-god sighed and looked at the miner. "Just take him around the mansion, it is fun." Steve looked down at the reins in his hands and bit into his lip unsure if he should, though Hero had tamed the horse for him, he was still nervous. "Just go Steve."

The miner took a deep breath before he snapped the reins. The horse took off at full speed and Steve felt his hair whip around his face. The horse sped towards the first fence and the human found himself unsure as to what to do. The fence got closer and closer and the horse only seem to speed up making the miner a little more fearful. Steve closed his eyes tightly as they came upon the fence. There was a moment of silence before the thumping of the gallop continued. Steve opened his eyes and looked back to see that they had cleared the fence. He let out a laugh as he looked forward once more patting the side of the brown horse as all his fear faded.

Herobrine watched as Steve went around the mansion a few times quickly getting use to the creature he rode. No doubt the creatures would be popular with the mortals, even he could not complain about them; they held a promise of making a long journey more bearable. The demi-god climbed down off his horse placing a lead on the reins so the horse would not wonder away. The demi-god found his lower back pained as he was now on the ground, a pain his brother had described as 'Saddle sore'. "Steve!" the demi-god called out to the miner as he passed by. "It is starting to get dark, we should head in side."

The miner nodded and headed over to the demi-god, jumping down from the horses back. The two guided their animals into a stable that had been built for them the day before. Once the horses were stabled the human and warrior headed inside the mansion, taking a seat in the large living room.

"So did you two enjoy the new animals Jeb plans to add?" the two looked over and spotted Notch siting on the couch. Steve smiled and walked over to the god taking a seat next to him and sitting down, and Hero did the same. After the long stay in the Aether to escape the cold hands of winter Notch seemed of have declared that Steve was his new adopted brother and there for was Hero's brother as well. It was all a little weird for the miner but like all things he would learn to adapt quickly.

"It was really scary but fun once I got use to it." Steve rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled a bit. The idea of something faster then a pig had frightened him a bit but now he liked the idea.

Hero just seemed to nod still rubbing his lower back from the soreness that he had gotten from the saddle. "The side affect to sitting in the saddles for long periods of time, is rather painful." The demi-god's brother just chuckled and wrapped an arm around the younger.

"I'll see about making them a little more comfortable." Notch chuckled rubbing his brother's back.

"Jeb mentioned something about stuff going down at the 'Wall' what ever that is?" Steve looked at the god with a slightly tilt of the head, wanting to know more about it.

"The Wall Steve is a large structure in the far north, built between two extreme peaks." Hero started to explain. "It is almost as old as I am in this mortal world."

"Yeah, the disturbances are just spikes in energy and mobs." the god shrugged not seeming to worried "Jeb's not throwing up any alarm bells. So I'm not too worried." Notch looked over at his brother with a big goofy grin. "Unless you two want to look into it?"

"Nether no." The warrior shook his head and crossed his arms only making the God chuckle. "Winter just ended, and I am not going to the far north to visit the snow that I missed." The demi-god stood up and walked from the sitting room and into the kitchen, only leaving the words "I am getting something to drink" As he left.

Notch burst into laughter and Steve shook his head. "He's so abrupt sometimes." The miner chuckled as he relaxed into the couch.

"He knows I'm just messing with him." the God stood and stretched his arms and legs. "Well, I have to head back to the Aether. I'll leave the horses with you two." Steve smiled as the God disappeared into a breath of air. Just as the god disappeared the demi-god walked back in carrying two glasses of water, handing one to the miner.

The human took the glass taking a small sip. "Your not even a little bit curious about what's going on up north." Steve titled his head taking a gulp of the contents of the glass.

"I am." Hero to a seat in the place his brother had been sitting, leaning back and closing his eyes as he took a deep drink of the water. "But I dislike the ice and snow more then I am curios." The warrior opened his pure white eyes just a bit. "Though I do wonder what is going on over there." He trailed off.

"So there's no way we'll be going up there?"

"Not unless Jeb or Notch sees reason to." The warrior closed his eyes once more as he finished his drink and leans back into the couch. The miner could see the demi-god had no interest in moving.

**A/N: I finally got Wall out, now that works calmed down. I promise it will get better, and It will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Steve looked over at the demi-god who was anything but happy as the rode north on the two horses trailing a pack mule behind them. It had been less then a week after Notch had left that he and the other god Jeb had returned saying they needed Hero and Steve to check on the wall. This had made demi-god extremely unhappy having to leave his nice warm biome during a nice warm spring, to go to a tundra biome full of ice.

"Common it won't be that bad." Steve tried to lighten the mood a bit as they rode. "I'm sure its nothing, like they've been saying for weeks now." the miner shrugged.

"If it was so simple the would not have come running to us saying, we need you to check on the wall." Herobrine sourly replied his arms crossed as they moved slowly.

"I'm sure they just want us to make sure everything's going to be just find." The miner looked back at the mule he was leading, hoping the leash was going to hold this whole way. "If it was something big they probably could would have transported us there." He looked back at the warrior. "Not take the horses there."

"That is true." Hero sighed looking down at the pure white horse he had chosen to name Ghost. "I am guessing they wished more to test the horses in a cooler biome then finding out what is going on at that The Wall."

"Yeah that could be true." Steve smiled and patted his dark brown steed. The journey would be long both ways and those the miner was more then happy to be traveling and seeing new things once more, he was a little worried about these power spikes Notch had spoke of. He just hoped that it really was nothing like they said.

The ride became quite after the miner could not find anything else to say as he choose to just admire the landscape. Tall oak and birch trees grew along the side of the road tall and strong, and the miner could hear cows and sheep and wolves and other wildlife deep in the forest. It was peaceful and Steve was sure he could hear a small creak not to far off. The sun was slowly starting to set lighting everything in soft shades of reds and oranges.

"We need to stop soon." Steve looked over at the demi-god who spoke. The miner raised an eyebrow as he stared for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Why?"

Herobrine looked at the human his with a tilt of his head before looking forward once again. "For the sake of yourself and the horses." The demi-god stated glancing at the setting sun. "Mob's will soon be spawning soon, and I am sure both you and the horses could use a rest." The white eyes snapped back to the miner. "You are only mortal." Through Steve didn't feel tired in the least he wasn't about to argue with the demi-god but he did give a shake of his head to show that he wasn't tired. "There is a village not to far from here. We will stop there for the night."

Just like the demi-god had said there was a village near by and they carefully rode into it, the villagers didn't seem to mind them just walking in. Steve quickly looked over to the demi-god to find out why there was such a lack of fear and found a pair of white eyes that had been dotted with green. 'So Herobrine had made himself look human to keep the village from panicking' an interesting ability that Steve had not seen him use before, not that it was surprising since Hero was known for illusions.

Hero got down from his horse and starting talking to one of the villagers; about getting a place to stay for them night. Steve climbed from his dark brown steed he had named Rocky before they had left the mansion, attaching a leash to the reins and guided the horse over towards Hero and the villager.

"They have a house they at willing to let us stay at." Hero stated and the Villager gave a nod as they walked towards the empty house, the miner guiding the horses and mule behind him. The house was small with a fence on the outside to which Steve tied the leashes. Hero paid the man with a few emeralds as they walked in and looked around the house. It was mostly an empty one-floor house with no real rooms, only a door and a few windows. "Well is seems like this will do." The demi-god walked back outside and got there bags from the pack-mule, and brought them in pulling the small portable beds they had brought laying them out.

Steve sat down on the edge of his bed as the warrior dug out food for them to eat. Though he had thought he wasn't tired the miner found himself yawning; it was like a wave had hit him hard. He couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer as he kicked his boots off, not even bothering to remove the rest of his clothes; he lied down on his bed.

Hero returned to the beds that he had set up with the bag of food only to find Steve already asleep. "I guess he was tired." The demi-god sat down on his own bed with a salted pork chop in his hand, biting deep into it. It was strange to the warrior that the miner had fallen asleep so quickly when he had been so lively a few minutes ago. The demi-god shrugged it off as he finished his pork chop and slowly started getting himself ready for sleep, he would be needed it with the long journey they would be taking.

* * *

_He ran as fast as could away from the darkness that chased him. He looked over his shoulder to see the ground bring ripped up like peeling paint as the darkness moved closer; replacing it with dark rust like texture and twisting everything it touched. He willed his legs to move faster as it gained on him. _

_Only one thought was on his mind and that was 'he needed to find his brothers.' He needed to get away but he could see the edge of the floating island coming up on him quickly. He looked around for another way around yet he couldn't see any; the darkness was coming at him from all sides. _

_The sky darkened as it got closer and still he pushed himself harder until his feet no long hit ground. Gravity took affect forcing him to fall towards the over-world below. He tried to get himself to fly but he could not summon the power as he fell; he was to young to have such a power. He screamed as he was pulling towards the over-world, his fear over taking him._

_A strange darkness started to over take him as he fell. It was different then the one that was chasing and offered comfort, as will as slowed his fall to the earth._

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to update, I've had a bad case of writers block. I was going to make this longer but I want to back this story longer then the others so I want to keep a bit of a build up. Any way. Who do you think was having that horrible dream? Why was Steve so tired? Find out in the next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Steve sat up in his bed covered in a cold sweat, the nightmare already starting to fade from his mind. He panted hard as he looked around to see he was in the darkened house that he and Herobrine had taken for the night. Slowly he started to calm down as he leaned back into his pillow, the energy caused by his fear slowly draining from his body leaving him tired.

Falling, why was it always falling? The miner was never sure why he had such a fear. All he did know was that high up unguarded ledges had always given him a sense of vertigo. He wasn't even sure why he was scared of falling; it really made no sense for he wasn't scared of heights. Yet flying wasn't something that scared him. It was a thing he wanted to do more then anything, the thought of flight normally helped with his fear.

But all that didn't matter right now, he wasn't falling, he was on solid ground, safe.

Carefully Steve looked over to the other bed next to his to see Hero curled up under a bunch of blankets and pillows, half on his stomach and half on his side. The demi-god looked almost mortal with his eyes closed. A vision of how Steve should have looked, blissfully asleep with not a care in the world; not sat up in bed awakened by a nightmare.

The miner yawned as he started to get tired once more and tried to get in a position much like Herobrine's. Crawling further under the blankets he snuggled in and closed his eyes and unlike last time, sleep took him slowly.

* * *

The darkness of the room soon gave way to the light of day as sun slowly filled the room. Steve yawned and stretched as the sunlight hit his face. The miner struggled against the light shining in his eyes as he slowly sat up. Rubbing his eyes the human looked around quickly spotted the demi-god off to the side digging through the bags.

"Another nightmare?" Herobrine's voice broke the silence of the morning as he pulled out some bread from the bag.

"Yeah, but it was later in the night." Steve yawns and scratched out his arms. "How'd you... never mind that's a dumb question."

Herobrine stood up and held the bread out to the miner. "Are you wishing to talk about it?" the demi-god stared the miner down trying spot what could have been wrong with the miner.

Steve took the bread and broke a piece biting into it. He had been having the odd nightmare for a while now but he wasn't about to let it stop him or weaken him. He normally couldn't remember them after he woke up anyway. "No I'm good, I can't remember what it was even about anyway." He didn't wish to trouble the demi-god with something stupid such as dreams.

The immortal did his best not to show his disappointment. He had been hoping to delay continuing their trip to the wall a little longer. Though he wished to help Steve with this dream related problem it also seemed the perfect excuse to not journey to the wall. "Well with that settled." Hero sighed as he packed up the beds and the rest of their things. "We should head out."

"Sounds good to me." Steve cracked his back and headed towards the door. " How much longer until we reach the Wall?"

"We should be seeing it soon, as long as we head north." The demi-god sighed as he walked out towards the horses untying the leashes and climbing on to the back of Ghost; his white eyes quickly dotting with green as he did so. Steve climbed up on Rocky and took the leash of the pack mule tying it to the saddle; he then reach into his pocket and pulled out a compass lined it up, and pointed toward northward.

* * *

"Whoa!" Steve shouted in amazement as he stared off into the distance. The Wall was huge, spending from one end of the ocean to the other and was made completely of ice and stone. A thick mist hung around it, over what looked to be a town at the bottom of the large structure of Ice. Even from the hillside that they had stopped on Steve couldn't help but marvel at the large wall. "It's so big. Did someone really build that?"

"Yes. Over several hundred years." The warrior answered turning his horse away from the vision of the large structure of ice. Looking at the bright green grass and warm sun not wishing to continue to the cold snowy land that they were headed to on the torch lit road. "Well everything seems fine, so let us go home."

"Hold on." Steve looked over at the demi-god who was trying to retreat. "We can't even see what's going on over there." The miner heard an annoyed sigh come from the warrior. "Lets get back to the road." Hero looked back at the miner with a tired look and sighed as he headed back to the road returning to their northward trip.

As the horses moved along the path Steve found himself once more looking over the land scape. It started like it had before beautiful trees all mixed together with bright greens; but everything started to change quickly to a more disconcerting shade. The bright colours of forest around them started to turn dark and the grass appeared to be dying; strange symbols were carved deeply into the trees and a strange fog had to of rolled in. "Ah Hero?" the sun had disappeared be hide the thick clouds that seemed to of rolled in with the fog. "Are you seeing this?"

The demi-god looked around noticing the changes and the symbols as well as the smell of the air that the mortal couldn't pick up on. It had the sent of void mist yet it was faint. "How.. Strange." Hero looked around once more trying to find what could of caused the sudden change. "What is going on?" that was when he spotted a wolf wondering into the road, it was acting strange and didn't look right, it even moved oddly. Carefully Herobrine slowed his horse and motioned for Steve to do the same. Climbing down the demi-god slowly approached the wolf with the miner behind him.

The wolf growled as the two got near and they found them self take a lighter steps, Hero taking hold of the handle of Bane as he got closer. "Hero I don't think that wolf is right in the head." Steve whispered looking between the wolf and the warrior. The closer they got it could be seen that the wolf's fur was tinted green and looked like someone had wrapped it in bandages. The horses behind them whinnied in fear but Hero quieted them down with a look.

There was a loud crack as the warrior stepped on a stray stick on the ground causing it to snap. What happened next shocked both the demi-god and the miner, sending them both stumbling back. The wolf's head snapped towards them and stared at the to with red eyes before it's head spit apart from nose to back, the spit lined with sharp teeth and let out and gaggling type of roar that was muffled by a flaring tentacle.

**A/N: sorry once again for the very late update, between work, writers block, recording, and being sick I haven't had much time for writing. good news is I'm off most of this week so I'll be able to get more writing done. please let me know what you think of this chapter, don't worry they will be getting better soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

The tentacle wiped around as the wolf slowly approached the two, smacking the ground as it did. Herobrine and Steve slowly backed towards the horses, the demigod with both his swords in his hands, ready to pull them out within a moments notice. "What the Hell is wrong with that Wolf?" Steve cried as the tentacle wiped close to his feet, threatening to wrap around his leg. Steve looked over to the to the warrior for answers, only for a tentacle to grad and wrap around his leg causing him to fall on the ground and slowly be dragged towards the wolf.

"Steve!" Herobrine rushed forward pulling Bane from it's sheath. The miner clawed at the ground to try and slow his drag but it did not seem to help, only adding dirt under his nails. Hero ran a head trying to find a good place to strike but the tentacle thrashed around and pulled harder, causing the warrior trouble and worry that he may accidentally hit his friend instead of the wolf. The miner got closer and closer to the creature's maw his scream of fright forced the demigod to make a slit second choice.

Bane crashed hard onto the monsters boneless appendage, severing it from the body. The wolf howled in pain or at least made a horrible sound that could be described as a howl as the tentacle hit the ground, oozing a horrible green slime. The wolf's head came back together as it charged at the demigod with tooth and claw bared, only for Fang to put the creature out of it's poor miserable state.

The demigod reached a hand towards the human to help him up when he heard the growling from the forest. Looking around he spotted many red eyes breaking through the dense fog. Quickly he ran back towards the horses pulling Steve along with him. "We need to go!" he quickly climbed on to his horse making sure Steve was safely on the saddle before snapping the reins. The horses whinnied as they took off down the road with the mule trailing behind them at a quickening pace.

The growls and barks of the monster wolves could be heard behind them as they gave chase to the miner and warrior. Normally the demigod would fight them off rather then run away but with the thick fog giving them cover and there sheer numbers he would be over run in a matter of seconds. Looking back as they rode into the thick fog just in time to see one of the wolves heads spit like the first one had and tried to make his horse run faster.

The thick fog only got worse the farther in they went and seemed to block them in on all sides forcing them to ride side by side just to see each other, not even the glowing symbols on trees could be seen anymore. The barking slowly started to die away and the two were able to slow their pace to a quick trot.

Steve looked around quickly trying to spot something that they could use as a land make to say they were going in the right direction, but saw nothing in the thick fog. "I can't see anything in this fog." The miner sighed still shaken up from the attacking wolves. "What the Nether is up with this place?"

"I am unsure." The demigod took out his compass to see if they were even headed the right way, not even the road could be seeing in the cloud of white. "But I think I see why my brother wished us to investigate the strange energy signature now." the needle still on the face it pointed north so they were still headed the right way but something seemed off.

Steve looked towards the pack mule to make sure that it was okay only to find the animal still trailing behind them, though it seemed to be a little spooked. "how can we even get around in this fog? we could be walking into a tree for all we know. This is nuts." But a thought occurred to him as the words left his mouth. "Do you think this fog might have something to do with the strange power?" he looked to the warrior with a questioning expression. "I mean it seems like the deeper we go the denser the fog."

"That could possible be the case." Hero pulled out another leash and attached one end to Steve's horse and the other to his own. "If the fog is going to get thicker then this we need away to stay together." The immortal explained. "This will keep us from getting separated."

"Okay got it." Steve smiled giving the demi-god the thumbs up knowing the immortal probably would not know what it meant.

* * *

They continued into the fog every so often having to stop and look at the compass to make course corrections. The fog got thick and thick to the point that the demigod's eyes did not pierce the dense wall of grey, in fact sound didn't seem to get through it either for the sound of Hero's horse faded into the ever thickening cloud. "It's kind of spook in here, huh Hero?" the miner trying to break the silence with a bit of small talk but when the demigod did not answer him back he began to worry. "Hero?" Steve tried again but still nothing. "Hero!" the miner's voice held much more urgency this time, yet still no reply came.

Just as Steve was about the reach down towards the leash that had been tied between the two horses when the fog gave way a bit to reveal a large town built in front of a massive Wall of ice and stone. Steve shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the massive structure, not believing it possible. "It can't be.." he trailed off into thought recalling how the Wall had been so far away not even a day ago. "We can't be here yet. Hero said it was a week's trip away. Right Hero?" Steve turned to look beside him hoping that with the fog broken some he would be able to see his companion sitting next to him on that snow white steed of his; but he saw nothing more then a broken leash.

The Miner carefully picked it up broken bit of rope looking it over carefully in his hand. The leash itself was in very good condition having been brand new so it didn't seem possible that he broke upon too much use. This brought up the question, what caused the rope to brake? The ends were frayed as if someone had taken a knife to it and slowly cut into it. "So someone cut it?" it didn't seem to fit, they had been traveling together for only a short time after the leash had been attached, how would someone have time to cut it? And why would they not be noticed?

A growling sound in the distance snapped the miner from his thoughts and Steve quickly looked around to find the pack mule still behind him. Giving a tug to the lead that was had been attached to the mule he pulled the animal over and opened the chests that were attached to the saddle and got out his sword and bow, feeling a bit better with the weapons on him, but he would feel much safer if the demigod he called friend was with him as well.

Carefully Steve eased himself off the saddle, his legs having gone numb after sometime, and took the reins. He guided the Horse and Mule towards a near by fence and tied them to the post, hoping to look around and my maybe even find Herobrine in the process. Slow he made his way into the fog-covered town looking around carefully for any signs of life. Even though he was only human, the miner could feel the strange energy that the gods seemed worried about; the place seemed to radiate with a sense of dread that sent a very unpleasant shiver down the miner's back. As Steve walked down the street he looked closely at the walls seeing the same symbols that had been carved into the trees when the monster wolves had attacked them.

Now able to get a better look he could clearly see that it was a large ring with writing around the edges. Within the inside of the ring were three small circles and one larger one each with an upside-down star carved into the stone of the wall. Steve backed away from the carved up wall of abandoned building. "Maybe I should wait by the horses?" the miner bit into his lip hard thinking that maybe he should wait for the demi-god to find him. Turning back towards the area he left them Steve suddenly found the Mule and his Horse Rocky gone.

"Where are the Horses?" Steve looked around quickly examining the area he was sure he had left them, but there was no trace of the animals anywhere or that they had been there in the first place. "This was were I left them. I didn't go that far." The miner sighed running a hand through his messy brown hair. "Hero's going to be really mad when he finds out that I lost them."

The sky above him cracked and lit up as the rain spilled down on him as if to just make his day worse. With one last sigh Steve entered a near by building to wait out the storm and possible get some rest. Quietly hoping that maybe in the morning he would find the horses and hopefully Herobrine as well. Steve knew it was just a hope but it was all he had at the moment in this creepy abandon town. He even dared to hope the fog might clear up as well.

**A/N: sorry once again for only updating once a week, I tried to get this one out on the weekend but I've been so sick and tried lately from work it just didn't happen so to make up for my lack of updates I made this on longer for you guys.**

**Steve and Herobrine have been separated, this can't be good. What will happen to Steve in the town next to the Wall? and Where is Hero? what horrors await them in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

To say the demigod was fairing better then the miner would be a lie. Herobrine struggled hard against the tongue like appendage that had coiled around his neck and dragging him away from his horse. The only reason he thought of a tongue was because of the saliva like slime that covered the out sided of it. Every time he reached for his blades it would tighten around his windpipe. He was pulled through the forest to his brother knows where; and he did whatever he could to slow his drag.

Finally he managed to grab a tree truck with his leg, holding on the best he could. His back stretched, as he was continually pulled yet didn't let go from the trunk. Taking in one finally breath of air; the warrior pulled out one of his blades. The strain on his back was starting to become impossibly painful and he could feel his foot starting to give way.

The tentacle finally went slack as the blade cut through it, dropping him to the ground painfully. The demigod quickly undid the appendage from his neck, coughing, as he was free of it. He looked at the thing that had been around his neck; it was long and black and looked a lot like it had come from a squid.

Herobrine rubbed at his sore neck as he looked around at the forest trying to find his way back but on all sides it looked the same. With a sigh he took out a compass as looked down at the face. "What?" his pure white eyes widened as he looked at the face of the red stone device, the needle that was suppose to point north was missing making it useless in helping with direction. "That is just great" Hero sighed placing the useless compass back in his pocket.

Looking around once more Herobrine started walking in one direction with no clue as where it would lead him. The demigod was worried about the miner but there was nothing more he could do about it at the moment. The ground was uneven and though he could run the underbrush kept grabbing at his feet, making it hard. Finally the forest gave way to a path but it wasn't the path he had been dragged from.

On one side of the path a gate and fence that seemed to stretched around a large area. On the other side was a dark path that lead deeper into the forest; it didn't even look like there was an end to it. With a sigh Herobrine turned towards the gate and walked towards it. A sign hung next to the gate a lock holding it shut. With a closer look the warrior could now see that the fence around it was metal making and had barbed wire on top; it was clear that someone didn't want anyone entering here. Herobrine looked at the sign trying to find out where he was and how far he was from the wall; if he could get to the wall then he could back track and find Steve.

"This is some type of park?" Herobrine looked harder at the sign "it seems that I am not that far from the Wall, it is just across the lake." The demigod stood up straight and looked to his left. "If I head this way; it will take me right to the town built at the bottom of the wall." Without hesitation Herobrine started heading left, his pace slowed once more by the brush and uneven ground.

Herobrine traveled straight from the path he had been on making no turns, so not to get lost. Finally after traveling for hours the trees opened up and he found himself on a path once more, but there was a problem. Looking around he found the same gate he had been traveling away from. "Not possible." The Demigod looked around wildly in utter confusion. This time he ran from his place on one side of the road heading the same way he had, no longer caring if he tripped or stumbled. Once more the trees opened up only to be same path. "This is getting tiresome!" Herobrine growled running into the forest once more just to come out at the same part.

"Fine! You wish to test me! Forest?" Herobrine yelled towards the sky in his rage. "Well I will not play your game!" he bent his legs for a minute before leaping into the sky, taping into the magic that all Aetherens were born with, he planned to fly over the cursed forest. The wind whipped his hair as he fast, his eyes glowing brightly as he pushed most of his power to move up. Herobrine was sure he would reach the Aether if he kept this up. Looking down to see how far he was from the ground he was, the warrior was shocked once more to find that he was no more then ten feet from the ground. "What the Nether is going on?"

Keeping his white eyes on the ground he once more tried to fly up, only to find that he did not move an inch from where he had stopped. It was almost like he had hit a wall that was keeping him from breaking the tree line. "This can not be possible." The demigod breathed as he slowly lowered himself back to the ground. "It seems my hand has been forced." Herobrine carefully approached the gate and pulled on the lock only to find that it didn't come loose. Growling under his breath he pulled on the lock, using his strength to try to force it open, once more only for it not to move again. Fire consumed the metal device for a moment but yet nothing.

"I can not cut around the park, I can not go over the forest." Hero sighed and shook his head. "What is it they wish me to do?" Herobrine was sure who 'they' were but it was clear that someone was messing with him. The warrior turned around and looked down the darkened path. "Do I travel away from the park? Maybe if I do I can get back on the path to the wall and find Steve." Just as the words left the demigod's mouth a sudden gust of wind blew and the sound of the paper blowing in the wind caught the warrior's attention.

Turning towards the sound Herobrine saw a folder hanging from the fence by a hook. With a sigh he walked towards the folder and pulled it off the hook and opened it. Inside was a clipboard with a single piece of paper attached to it, with only one thing written on it. 'Let's play a game'. Herobrine raised a brow as he stared at the words, feeling something under the page. Lifting it in turn revealed a single key labeled gate. "So I am being toyed with." Herobrine pulled the key from the clipboard and walked back to the gate, trying the Key.

The lock popped open and the metal gate swung opened, a loud squeak of rust and lack of use. Carefully Herobrine entered the park looking for any traps that could be set up for him. Thunder cracked over him making the warrior just slightly in the process and the snow crunched under his feet. Rain started to fall all around him, but he kept his focus.

The shape of a human appeared a few feet away from him; the sudden form caused the demigod to stumble backwards for a moment as the figure suddenly disappeared. "What the Nether is going on here?" carefully he continued on ward, his clothes quickly becoming wet in the rain. Despite the cloud cover it was becoming clear that the sun was quickly going down.

A sign appeared up ahead with a map on it and a little x in the corner to tell those who looked at it that 'they were here.' "Hm." The warrior grunted as he looked at the sign. "It would appear that there is an inn to the west of here." He looked over the dirt path that lead west seeing lights not to far away. "Maybe I will fine someone there willing to tell me what is going on." Herobrine started heading down the westward path soon coming across a large house with a light coming from the balcony rooms.

Slowly Hero walked up the stairs to where the light was coming from, dotting his eyes with green as he walked so as not to scare the people inside. Walking up to the door he peeked in through the window seeing no one inside. "Hello?" he called hoping that maybe they had gone to another room. "Is anyone there?" the warrior got no reply back. "Hm, how strange." The demigod pulled on the doors hard but the didn't budge. Quickly Herobrine headed for the entrance on the ground level cursing at the world as he did so. Pulling on the doors he fond these ones open.

"Hello?" he tried once more to call out to someone in the inn yet it still seemed abandoned, the rooms and hallways dark and the wood looking old. He slowly made his way up the stairs finding a key marked 'look out tower' as he walked. "Hello?" The warrior wasn't about to give up as he searched the rooms, but only came up with a single letter hanging in one of the rooms. It was a bunch of notes

'Mysterious boy falls from the sky and survives fall. Miracle boy remains asleep. Is he a angle sent to us from the Aether?'

The first was ancient from what the demigod could tell from the weathering.

'Boy who's been asleep for hundreds of years finally wakes up. He doesn't seem to remember anything. Even stranger is that he has not seemed to of aged.'

The seconded one was old but still seemed to be old but not as old as the first one. Was this boy a demigod who landed badly during a jump? The notes didn't tell Herobrine how old this 'boy' appeared to be.

'Boy was finally sent to an orphanage, still doesn't seemed to have aged much after all these years. Trying to find him a family.'

"What does this have to do with this building or the Wall?" Herobrine sighed as he placed the note in the folder. "This does not make any sense." He looked out the window with a sigh and sat down in the corner. At the moment he had no horse, no bed, no food and no Steve. The demigod wasn't sure which was worse, but he was willing to guess that no Steve was it.

Looking up at the ceiling, Herobrine brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arm around them. "I pray Steve is fairing better then I am."

**A/N: hey guys, I meant for this to be up yesterday but there were unforeseen events that stopped me. anyway I'm trying to get back into the habit of updating everyday, so expect another chapter this week. so this is Hero's side of the story, next will be Steve again. **

**please let me know what you think in the review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The dragon chased him relentlessly the black smoke trailing behind it destroying everything behind it. He ran as fast as he could trying to escape it but the skeletal dragon continued to follow close behind him. The ground below him started to blacken and wither under his feet as he ran, the dragon behind him trying to rot the ground to slow him down. He needed to get back to his brothers he would safe with them.

Finally he saw then off in the distance his twin brother standing next to his elder brother. He tried to call out t them but the moment he did the island he was on split apart under his feet, causing him to tumble to over-world.

* * *

Steve's head snapped up as he awaking from the nightmare that plagued him dreams to find himself in the corner he had set himself in, his heart racing. "Just a dream. It was just a dream." The miner repeated to himself over and over trying to calm his mind. Trying to get away from the nightmare he looked around the room he was in. Dust covered everything including the miner; even the windows and ceiling were in ruin.

Steve stood from his spot on the floor and chose to explore the rooms of building a bit more. It looked very much like the orphanage he had spent most of his childhood years in, there were some differences but it looked very much the same. The miner wandered through the hallways trying to open doors only to find most of them locked, figure they were only bedrooms and supply closets he moved on. Finally he came to an open door; slowly he opened it and peeked into the room before entering fully. Inside looked like a normal classroom, or as normal as a classroom in a decrypt orphanage could be.

"Could this place be anymore creepy?" The miner looked around chewing his lip. Grey seemed to be the colour of the building or at least until red stained it. Steve stared down at the small puddle of red watching as droplets added to it. Slowly he looked up to find the source of the red only see something that disturbed him. Above him hung three paper dolls string around their necks that attached them to the ceiling. The miner didn't know what to think of the scene before him, all he knew was that it disturbed him to no end, but they were the source of the red liquid.

Carefully Steve bent down and placed his fingers in the puddle, it was thick and cold, and he brought it closer to his face and sniffed it. "Smells like... paint?" Standing up he wiped the red paint on to his pant leg, still confused, disturbed, and now a little angry. "Is someone trying to give me the creeps? Geez."

A growling nose can from the classroom entrance and Steve sighed as he turned around to face it. "What now-aaaaahh!" What he saw was worse then the hanging paper dolls.

The creature was hunched over and let out a weeping sob as it walked, its head buried within burnt up feathered wings that wrapped around the body. Steve backed up slowly as the creature neared until he hit a wall. Bracing himself against the wall he closed his eyes ready for the worst; when nothing happened he slowly opened an eye and found the monster had stopped and was just standing five feet in front of him. Carefully Steve opened his other eye and turned his head towards it. "Hello?"

Without warning the wings sprang open and creature roared at him, it's brown hair falling into the place where its face. Steve screamed now completely driven by fear and ran for his life, running up and through the creature, who turned into nothing but smoke when he touched it. The miner didn't stop and just ran towards the exit, slamming the door shut as he passed through it. He panted and placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "What the hell? Just when I thought this place couldn't get any worse." Steve let him self slid onto the side was not caring that the snow was melting into his pants. "I wish Hero were here."

The miner leaned his head back with a sigh a let it roll of the side, tried from the adrenaline rush that had just ripped through his vains. As his head slipped to the right, his tired eyes land on the largest building in the town. The Wall. If he could get to the top of the Wall then he could see everything, maybe se could spot Herobrine and the horses as well. "It's so high up." Steve shivered at the thought of being up so high, if he fell it would be over. "Would I even be able to see anything in his fog?" the miner sighed and stood up, brushing off the snow that clung to his pants. "I need to get up there." His hands trembled from more then just the cold. There was something about this town, something about the Wall and he wanted to know what it was and he was sure that by getting to the top of the Wall would provide some info. It may even help him find Hero.

Walking towards the very back of the town towards the large barrier that covered the land from one side to the other, looking for anyway up. The fog was thick and snow crunched under his feet as he walked. He kept his sword in hand to make sure he had some type of weapon to defend himself with, he was surprised he didn't drop it when he had made a dash for his life. The air was cold and bitter and Steve found himself rubbing at his arms trying to keep warm.

In the extreme quiet of the town the fluttering of paper caught the miner's attention. A single page hung from the side of a building blowing in the small breeze. Steve looked around quickly looking for anything that could jump out at him before making his way towards the building. He pulled the paper from the wall, not sure how it stayed in place seeing as there wasn't anything holding it to the surface. Looking over it, it seemed to have been ripping from some type of book.

_The son of the traitor - and his mother were set to the north as punishment from the - of their kingdom, a land famous for putting the terror know as Herobrine to -. Knowing his -would die the young - built a small - where the Castle stands today._

"It's from a history book maybe?" Steve questioned it, as he was unsure because a lot of it was blacked out with ink making it impossible to read. But the miner continues to read on hoping for some type of clue, after all why would a page like this just be hanging on the side of a building for now reason.

_Soon - - - - join his exile, making their own - and naming a - of the North. The wall was built by - - and the only way up is - - -. _

**GO TO THE CASTLE**

"Well that's a clue if I ever saw one." Written right across the other side of the page making what was under it unreadable. "So I have to go to the castle, sounds like a trap to me." Steve looked around once more and sighed staring up at the Wall. "But it seems like I didn't have much of choice."

The miner looked around again trying to find what could be described as a castle. It was dark and the fog was getting thicker, and Steve felt himself shiver missing his warm bed, hell he even missed the growls and groans of the zombies that use to keep him wake at night. He was cold and hungry and just wanted Hero back with him, along with the horses and their things. He just wanted this whole thing to be a dream.

Pain bit hard at his cheek where the hand struck and was starting to turn red under the cold biting air. "Get a hold of your self Steve." His own voice called out as he frowned deeply at himself. "Your a miner, Steve. You've faced worst then this on a daily bases." He looked up at Wall once more. "You've climb down caves that went down deeper then that, maybe even mined deeper too." The miner took a deep breath in. "you could use your pick to get up there if you had to." It had been awhile since he gave a pep talk to himself and it made him feel a lot better.

"Now what are you going to do?" The miner was sure that if there were anyone around he would look crazy talking to himself. He looked back up at the wall. "That's still my best option." Steve placed a hand to his chin. "But what do I do when I get up there?" he thought long and hard trying to come up with a plan. "Come Steve, think! Notch and Herobrine can't help you now, so help your self." he bit his lip trying to think. "If I could get some gunpowder and other things I could make rockets. In this fog the blast may not be seen but the sound could be heard." It wasn't much but it was a plan nonetheless.

With his plan in mind Steve set off to look for the castle that he had been told to go to, hoping there was stuff there he could use. He moved quickly hoping to find this castle before night fell again, but it was suddenly slowed as his foot sank into something wet. Think it was just mud the miner tried to pull his foot out but it was slow going. Looking down to see what he was stepping in only to see a small bit of soulsand. He groaned loudly at the sight of the sand's twisted faces staring back at him, and added a jump to his pull.

His foot came free and the miner toppled to the ground rubbing his sore leg. "Damn soulsand." Steve muttered brushing the sand off his pant leg. "Stuffs only good for making... Totems?" the miner stopped his muttering as looked back at the patch of soulsand as an idea popped into his head. "Holy Notch in the Aether, I know what I have to do." Steve walked up to the patch once more kneeling next to it, being careful not to fall in once more. "Looks like my list of ingredients has changed." He let out a sigh. "Hero's going to hate this but it's better then setting off fire works."

**A/N: I really, really trying to get back into my updating habit but it's not easy I've had a lot of family stuff going on, and I don't really have much time for anything. I stayed up to 2:00 am writing this for you guys and I haven't slept right in a week. please tell me what you think in the review.**

** I just fixed this for the fourth time today, it's starting to get a little stressful, if there's a screw up please tell me in a PM not the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Okay, let's see." Steve sighed as he did a quick check on his fingers. "I need enough gold for two gold blocks, one block of Nether rack, and eight bones, Oh and a flint and steel." The miner shook his head from side to side. "If anything the Nether rack will be the hardest to find, unless I can some how find the pack mule. I know Hero packed some for fires." He looked back to the wall, still not having found anything that looked like a castle or could have been a castle. "Getting to the top is still my best option." Steve shook his head again picking up his sword and putting it in its sheath. "Guess I'll worry about that later, first I need to get the items together first."

Steve turned away from the wall and dug through the pockets of his inventory bag looking to see if he had any type of pickaxe, he normally carried atlases two with him as back ups. He dug through the few things he had on him, hoping that maybe he had some Nether rack but he didn't hope too much. With a stroke of luck the miner had found an iron pickaxe that was only slightly worn. "Well, that's some luck." Steve smiled at the sight of the pick, but it faded as he turned back to look at the town around him. "Now if I could only find a mine or a cave, I don't think this pick will last long enough to get me down to the level of Gold."

It was starting to seem like ever step forward was just another step back but Steve wasn't about to let any of that bother him at the moment. He needed to make the totem and get Herobrine to come to him, something that most wouldn't want; but he knew that they both had a better chance of figuring this town out together then they would apart.

So taking his pickaxe in hand the miner began to wander the streets of the town looking for a good place to start mining, making sure not to stay in anyone place for to long.

* * *

After hours he found nothing, and he was almost tempted to just start digging straight down. Just as he was about the raise his pickaxe and bring it down on the road under his feet, he spotted what looked to be the ruins of a large building. Carefully he ran over to it at a quick sprint, the snow crunching under his feet. "This far north it's hard to believe it's Spring at all." The building or what was left of it seemed to of crumbled away leaving only a few support beams and a few stone bricks layered into thick walls.

Steve tested one of the beams before entering and though it creaking a little under his hand it stayed in place. Entering through the ruined doorway carefully making his way around the room, and moving some of the fallen bricks out of the way and gathering the up the blocks of fallen wooden planks, placing them in his bag. "I'll need a crafting table at some point, so I'll just hold on to these." As he moved the floor creaked under his feet leaving the miner to wonder if maybe there was a basement.

"Ah!" Steve's unspoken question was answered when the floor under his feet gave out and he was sent falling to the floor below. He landed hard on his tailbone, a loud crack echoing underneath him. "Well that was a shock and a half." The miner shook his head from side to side; trying to knock the dust from his hair before checking to see with his pick was still in working order. "Well that's a relief, but if it wasn't my pickaxe that snapped then..." he pulled the sword from its sheath, "my sword's fine." Finally the miner stood up and looked at the floor.

"Bones?" the floor was covered in them, a broken few where the miner had landed from his fall. Normally he would have been disturbed by such as sight but with everything that had happened within the passed few days, this was exactly what he needed. "I don't think I've even been so happy to see bones before," the miner chuckled. "Okay well maybe that time I was trying to farm, but this is different."

Quickly he pulled out the wood planks as started making a crafting table before pulling out the small block of soul sand he had collected earlier. He placed the soul sand on the newly made table and started scavenging around for the needed eight bones. Despite what people seemed to think the bones used to make the totem it's self did matter, he had learned this from the demigod explaining on how it worked and from people lucky enough to live through an encounter. "I need ribs, Humerus or Femurs, and I need eight." The miner picked up different bones, looking them over before tossing them aside. Somewhere in the back of his head he realized how morbid it was but it was nothing he had not done before.

"A lot of these are broken, I can't use them if they are." The young miner tossed another rib to the side, so far he had collected five of the bones he needed but he still needed three more. "Damn, all of these are broken." He let out sigh, which only turned into a yelp as an arrow flew, passed him. He jumped backed from where he was kneeling and looked over to where the arrow had come from.

The light that beamed through the hole had fallen through landing on the white skull of the archer only feet away. "Oh thank Notch." Steve sighed placing a hand over his heart. "It's only a skeleton." With the things that had happened through out the passed few days the miner was relieved to finally see a normal mob, but the archer didn't seem to take to well to the miner's relief as it shot another arrow at the miner.

"Hey!" The miner cried as the arrow narrowly missed him, just whizzing passed his nose. He turned towards skeleton pulling his sword from its sheath. "Lucky me, you have the bones I need." Another arrow came at him and the miner easily blocked it before charging at the skinless undead mob.

The diamond sword made little work of the mess of bones as it cut through the neck and the shoulder. The bag of bones fell to pieces dropping to the ground with the bow and arrows. Putting the sword away Steve knelt down next to the fallen skeleton and pulled away the bones needed adding them to the crafting table. Making sure everything was in place Steve stepped back and watched as the soul sand started to glow taking in the bones around it. In a flash of light the soul sand and bones were gone replaced by what looked to be Nether rack.

Carefully the miner walked up to it and picked up the block seeing the face of the demigod now carved into the face of the nether rack, the pure white eyes staring back at him. "Well this is the first of the for blocks I need for, now for the gold and nether rack." Steve placed the block back in his bag and looked around the room. "The hardest is still the Nether rack, but I'll go to the Nether to get that if I have to." Taking his pickaxe back in hand he walked around the small room; it was small enough that he could walk around it in under a minute but it was deep enough so that he couldn't jump and pull himself out. The miner looked for a good place to start digging were he could get deeper without breaking his pick or having to worry about the rest of the building collapsing on top of him.

As Steve finished circling the room he heard the sound of floorboard and metal strain under his feet. Brushing away the dirt, fallen bricks and bone relieved trap door leading deeper into the ground. The miner wrapped his fingers around the edge and pulled it up, it pulled open just a little bit before the lock it was chained to stopped it. "Damn it." Steve bit his lip in thought as looked down at the simple pad lock; it appeared to be old and rusted, if it could just strike it hard enough it would come loose. Bring down the handle of the pickaxe on to the lock, forcing the main body of it down yet it still held firm. After a few tries the lock popped open and Steve was finally able to enter.

Throwing the trap door open Steve made his way down the ladder that had been set up. "Ah!" he yelled out as one of the footholds gave way under his foot. He held tightly onto the wooden ladder as he tried to find another foothold that would take his weight. Soon his heart slowed down and the miner made his way towards the bottom, at a much slower pace. "I really wish Hero was here." Steve sighed as his foot finally hit the stone floor.

* * *

"Maybe when I get to the top of this tower I will be able to spot the Wall." He muttered as he continued up the spiraling staircase. "Steve must have gone there. I hope he is safe." The white-eyed demigod growled at the thought of something happening to the miner. "And may Notch help the world if something were to happen to him." His fists tightened as he quickened his pace into a run. "Why the Nether is it taking me so long to get up these stairs?"

A blinding light surrounding him answered him and when it cleared he was back at the bottom of the tower. "Three times." He whispered looking down at his feet. "Three times." His voice was a little louder as his rage boiled up. "Three God Damn Times!" he spun around to face the forest. "That is the third god damn time you ported me to the bottom of the tower! It is getting old!" flames started to dance off his shoulders as his anger threatened to boil over. Herobrine took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down; he had no clue who or what he was talking to but he knew someone or something out there was messing with him. "I am going to try this one more time." He muttered more to himself. "And if I do not get to the top of this tower..." his voice raised again as if he was talking to the one taunting him. "I will burn this forest to the ground and that will be the END of this GAME!" with the threat in place the warrior headed up the stairs once more, this time feeling like he was getting somewhere.

Finally he made it to the top of the lookout tower, and quickly made use of the height, trying to find the one landmark that stood out. The wall was easy to spot having spanned across the land and being of an incredibly high, but he did not much care about the wall its self. The town he wished to see was well hidden in the trees and fog but a few of the wood marks along the span of ice and stone gave its position to the warrior.

"I need to get over there." Herobrine hissed quietly and tried to fly like he had when he was first forced to play this game, he hoped that maybe he was passed the barrier that had stopped him before. He looked down at his feet to find them only and inch from the ground, barely high enough to get passed the railing that went around the tower. With a sigh Hero lowered him self back down to the floor. "I hope Steve has a better plan then I have at the moment."

He turned his head away from the wall at the sound of a page flickering in the breeze.

**A/N: okay chapter six, this was suppose to be a Hero chapter but I wasn't able to come up with anything until the end. I know it might be a little boring but I needed something to move Steve's part of the story along. I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven**

Herobrine walked slowly over to the loose page that was hang off the side of the lookout tower. It was clearly old and a little withered, the cold damp night air doing nothing good for it. The demigod pulled it from the wall and held it to his face, his glowing white eyes providing enough light for him to read the writing.

_"__The child seems to have no real concept of time, but that may be due to his slow aging. When the child first came to us he looked no more then three or four years of age, or so records have shown, that was almost a hundred years ago and now he appears to be only five."_

"This must be the same one they talked about before, if so it tells me this demigod could have been here long before the jump." The warrior looked up from the page to think. "To fall from the Aether at such a young age, a time when even demigod's are at their most venerable." He looked back at the page and continued reading.

_"__The boy has started to complain about horrible nightmares. Having asked the boy what they are about, he describes them as himself being chased by a large black cloud or a dragon as tries to find his brothers, this continues until he falls from a series of floating islands. This has been going on for about three or more weeks, we have started add doses of sleeping medicine to his food help the child sleep."_

"Dragons or black clouds? Why does that seem familiar?" the demigod wondered as he placed the piece of pager on the clipboard with the others few pages that had been found. Looking around one more time incase he missed anything; he headed back down the stairs, running his hand along the wall to make sure he was moving forwards. As he entered the lower half of the twisting stairwell the hand he had against the wall caught something that wasn't stone brick. "Huh?" Herobrine pulled the small bit of paper from the wall and looked it over. It was a sketch of a silhouetted child playing with a ball in this very park; once more the demigod had a sense of deja vu as he added the sketch to the clip broad as will.

The warrior continued down the spiraling staircase still dragging his hand across the wall, finally reaching the bottom. But something was waiting for him.

It was knelt by a tree, its arms hanging limp; it stared down at the ground until it heard the demigod's footsteps before standing up. It was only as tall as he and Steve but the wing like appendages on it's back adding to its height. From where the demigod stood it seemed like the creature had no face, but it had a lower jaw, which was pushed out.

"What the nether are you?" Herobrine did nothing to hide his voice from the creature as it turned to face him. He reached for his one of his blades but before he could take the hilt into his hand the creature had ported in front of him and pinned him to the tower. The warrior struggled in the creatures grasp but it was stronger then it looked.

"Remember me!" the thing cried over and over again shacking the demigod as it did so. Herobrine struggled more trying to get a foothold to push the thing away. He could feel the thing's power trying to force its way into his body, yet his body was rejecting it as quickly as it was trying to be pushed in. "Remember me!" Finally Hero was able to get his feet up against the thing's chest as he kicked out, sending the creature stumbling backwards. The thing looked back at him with it's eyeless face before fading into the darkness of the night.

Herobrine panted as he looked at the spot where the creature was standing, his back still against the look out tower. He looked down at his arms to see the dark burn marks where the thing tried to push it's power into him then looked back to the spot where it stood. Carefully he walked forward keeping his white eyes open to make sure the creature didn't attack him again. He had an idea what the creature was from rumors he had heard from other demigods in the past. But for now he didn't have enough proof.

Slowly the warrior pulled away from the tower wall and walked back onto the dirt path. If his theory was correct then it may explain some of strange energy that flowed through this place and the area around the wall; but it would not explain the activity coming from the other side of the wall, where castle was. Herobrine placed a hand to his head and sighed at the headache that was starting to form. As much as he wanted to solve the problem, he wanted more to just find Steve say 'screw this place' and go home.

He looked back at the folder with the clipboard trying to think of where he should check next; he hadn't found any other Keys and he doubted the creature was about to let him leave, yet he wondered if the creature was the thing that was toying with him or not.

Just as he was about to close the folder his pupil-less eyes caught sight of something he had missed before on the notes. "These Note were written by a Testificate." Or more commonly known as a villager. They had been one of his brother's more interesting creations; though most now a days lived along side humans before the fall of the demigods that had chosen to live apart from them, relying on Iron golems to protect them from mobs. He had been so busy trying to read the words on the page that he had not seen the actual letters.

"That is right, the village at the edge of the wall was a Testificate Village that was there long before The Wall was built, the human settled on the other side of it after I was betrayed." Herobrine shook his head and closed the folder. "So the child Demigod was being raised by Villagers. Which tells me he could have been on the Overworld longer then I have."

Herobrine followed the trail back towards a near by sign and looked it over for any place he could possibly go next. From where he was standing now he had a choice to go to what appeared to be some type of tree fort or what seemed to be a bunker of some kind. Picking the closest one to him the demigod started to head towards the tree fort at a quick pace wondering what knowledge was awaiting him and if that creature was there as well.

* * *

Steve walked away from the ladder and further into the deep tunnels that had been under the building. The walls were carved of stone and the ores were clearly seen as they were left untouched. Torches were lining the walls lighting up tunnels, meaning someone had been here recently. The miner dragged his hand over the side of the wall feeling the coal under his hand; he was going to need it if his plan had a chance of working. Raising the pick over his head he brought it down on the coal ore, gathering the black lumps along with some of the surrounding cobblestone. "That should be enough, if not I can probably find more. Coal pretty common."

He looked around the walls as he continued to walk, years of mining experience had taught him much and he knew just by the walls that he wasn't deep enough to find the needed ore. But the tunnels went deeper and so he followed them, planning on chipping at the walls should it not go deep enough.

The deeper Steve went the more uneven the floor was and the torches appeared to be less frequent, the miner took this as a good sign. Keeping his eyes peeled for the yellow shine of gold, yet also keeping an eye out for the precious light blue ore. His focus was broken by a wail that rang out through the tunnels that the sound of footprints following. Steve bit his lip knowing the sound from the orphanage.

"Is this one going to be real or another fake?" the miner thought about fighting it but he also through about sneaking deeper into the tunnels and avoid the thing altogether. The thought of avoiding the confrontation seemed more appealing to the miner as he crouched down and carefully made his way deeper into the tunnels, making sure not to make a noise as he did.

Finally the wailing grew farther off and Steve was able to stand straight once more, stumbling a little from his growing weariness. He needed sleep, that was a fact, and through he had no bed the miner didn't mind curling up into a corner. Carefully Steve cut himself a small curve into the wall covering it back up, save for an air hole, before sitting down and pulling his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes more then for sleep to over come him, but they shot open as he heard something walk passed his little dig out.

"Remember me! Please!" the wail echoed off the walls as it stumbled around, drawing closer to where the miner was hidden. The sobs followed the wail and Steve knew it had the same creature as before. "Please! Remember! I need you!" it was right outside the dig out and Steve held his breath, fearing that it might hear him. It sobbed louder when it didn't find the miner. "Where did you go? Come back." Some part of it brushed up against the walls causing the miner inside to freeze. "Please come back!" it started to wonder away slowly, its sobs following it. "Come back." Finally it seemed to disappear.

Steve remained where he was shivering at the creature's hunted cries. After all that he wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep, but he wasn't about to leave his dug out just yet either, less that thing came back.

**A/N: Sorry, I wanted to get this up on Thursday but I've been busy this my brother's graduation. I went over this one twice and I hope I got everything. **

**So what could this creature be? and what does it want Steve and Hero to remember? and who could this mystery demigod be? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

The young demigod sat on the table as the doctor shinned a bright light into his blue eyes. He smiled up at the man as his older brother stood by with his twin in his arms. His eyes squinted against the harsh light that beamed into his pupil, but it was soon turned off and the doctor ruffled his brown hair and helped him down to the floor.

"Good news is that his eyes are strong and there is no sign of any infection." The doctor turned to his older brother with a smile.

"That's good." His brother sighed with relief as he set his twin brother on the table. The young demigod and his twin where almost identical except for there eyes; his eyes were the colour of uncut Nether sapphires or even the sky, while his twin brother's eyes were more like emeralds, or they use to be. The passed couple of years his brother's eyes had slowly been fading out, his pupil becoming bigger and the colour slowly getting whiter.

"Alright little man, lets see what's going on with your eyes." The doctor turned on his little light and his twin pulled back as if he was in pain. Soon his eyes adjusted to the light and he was able to look back at the doctor. "Hm." The doctor grabbed another tool; this one used for looking closer at the eye and leaned in until he was almost touching his twin. The man pulled back and looked over to the oldest of the brothers with a grim face. "Can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"That bad huh?" the two left the room leaving the two children alone in the office.

The young demigod looked to his twin brother who was trying to slide off the table safely. "Don't worry, I'm sure they can fix your eyes. I mean he's a doctor so it's his job right." The boy smiled as his brother landed roughly on the floor next to him.

"I pray your words are true brother." His twin looked at him, a white film forming over the green of his eye, trying to turn his eye completely white. "But I fear that it may not be so easy." The young demigod giggled and held his brother close; worry not even crossing his mind as he heard the words spoken outside the office door.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he has a rare disease that completely changes the eye of a demigod." The doctor's voice was hushed and muffled by the door.

"Is there any cure?" that was their older brother.

"No, it's far too advance. I'm sorry."

"Will he go blind?"

"No. His sight will adjust and he will have to get use to a new way of seeing, but the colour will not return. His eyes will remain white and may develop bit of light sensitivity."

* * *

Steve's head shot back fast; as he was suddenly thrown back into the waking world, so fast that he hit his head on the wall behind him. "Ow," his hands rushed to back of his head to cover the bump that was now forming. The miner looked around to get his bearings back; the dream had thrown him off. The light from the tunnel on the other side of the dugout's wall filtered in through the air hole, giving off enough light for the miner to see. "Right, I must have fallen asleep after that creature want by."

The miner shook his head and stood being careful not to smack his head on the ceiling, and started to dig himself out. Once the blocks of cobble were cleared Steve poked his head out and looked around for the creature that had stocked around before he fell sleep, nothing. The miner sighed in relief and dug himself the rest of the way out. He walked down the long tunnel once more; he was getting close to the point gold was at, he could tell by the how wall's of the tunnel looked.

"That Thing might be back, I think it went down this way anyway." Steve was ready to defend himself, but he would rather just find the gold and get out of this tunnel. The miner pulled one of the torches from the wall and carried it as he walked to provide more light. "I need find enough gold for two blocks." He sighed as he continued on hoping that this place wasn't going to be like the land around Tekkit city, which had other ores that could look like gold in the wrong light.

A block of red ore lite up as his hand passed over it, causing it to light up the tunnel for a few moments. "Well that's redstone so I'm deep enough for gold." Just as the words left his mouth he trained eye caught sight of something shining in the light. He turned on his heel and saw a yellow ore shining in the light of the torch. The miner brought the light source closer and inspecting it closely to be sure it was the almost priceless metal and not some trick of the light. The bright yellow shown through the stone shell, it was gold; but was this just a single block of ore or a vain like he needed? There was one way to find out.

Steve lifted his pickaxe over his head and brought it down on the gold ore, slowly breaking it away from wall. The block popped out from the wall and the miner was able to just pick it up with easy and add it to his bag. Now with a fair size hole in the wall, the miner brought torch in the empty space and spotted another block of gold ore. "Awesome, maybe this is a vain." He chipped away at the stone that was in his way and started mining the rest of the gold. In total he had enough for one gold block, and Steve doubted that his luck would be so good once again.

Steve placed down the crafting table he had made earlier and started to make a furnace; once it was made he placed the coals inside and the gold ore before striking a match and lighting the flames. The gold would take up less room in his bag if it was smelted into ingots rather then be left as ores. Not that, he could not handle the weight.

Steve sat down with his back against the wall waiting for the gold to smelt, and chewed his lip as he watched the furnace. There was no way he would be so lucky as to find more gold, let alone enough for another block. Gold was mostly useless and one of the heaviest metals, not to mention that most tools made with gold broke to easily because of it being one of the softer metals. But some couldn't pass up a chance to make something out of gold, which was normally how Steve made money. But now he had a use for it other then selling it for profit, he needed it for something that ever in his life did he thing he'd be building. Just this fact alone made would make it harder to find the needed ore.

Another thought came to him as he stared at the furnace. Even is he was lucky enough to find another large gold vain he still needed diamond in order to get to the Nether to get the final piece. The miner had been keeping an eye out for the light blue ore but his focus had been on gold. Diamonds were even harder to find then gold. "Maybe I can use the bucket method..." Steve sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "But then I would need a bucket and lava and water. Three things I don't have and haven't seen. Damn it."

It seemed that now that he had finally found gold that a new problem was presenting it's self. The miner sighed as the flames of the furnace went out and he stood, starting to collect the nine gold ingots. "Guess I'll jump that hurdle when I come to It." he placed the gold into the bag and gathered the rest of his things and headed deeper into the tunnel.

A sharp cry echoed through the tunnels and caused the miner to freeze in place. "Damn it not again." He looked around quickly for a place to hide but found none. "Guess I'll have to fight it." Steve grabbed his sword and waited for the creature to turn the corner and spring at him but after a few minutes nothing happened. He listened closely and heard the sounds of footsteps going through the tunnels, but instead of heading towards him it was heading away from him.

As quietly as he could Steve did what could be the dumbest thing he had ever done. He followed it hoping to the Aether that curiosity didn't kill the creeper.

**A/N: like I said on my profile, I'm so sorry this is a week late. it's been a really busy week with Canada day on the first, my brother's birthday, work, and the week long heat wave that has been messing with my computer and cause writers block. hopefully I got most of spelling mistakes.**

**anyway, a little more about the mystery demigod's life, though it my not be much of a mystery anymore. but it looks like Steve has chosen to follow the creature, is this a good or really bad idea.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Herobrine found himself standing at the base of a statue of his brother; arms spread wide as if to accept someone into his arms. He had come here after seeing it on one of the maps after exploring the park a bit more; so far he had been to a strange forest that seemed to whisper and a felid with a random piece of glowstone in the middle, both locations had a sketch much like the one he had found at the tower. Searching the statue up and down looking for some type of page, the warrior sighed as he came up with nothing. With a sigh Herobrine sat down at the Statue's base and leaned his back against it. " I am guessing you can not help me this time." He gazed up at the carving of Notch almost hoping that it would spring to life. When nothing happened the demigod sadly pulled his legs to his chest. "What is the point of all this? Is that creature really what I think it is?" He sighed once more turning his white gaze to the starry sky. "I need to get back to Steve. I do not wish to be alone."

"I forget sometimes how lonely you can get younger brother." The demigod's head shot up at the sound of the voice and to cold stone hand on his shoulder. The Statue of his brother was now moving, to some extent. "I can't help you much on this Herobrine but I can try and answer your questions." Herobrine stood and faced his bother in hopes of some more in lighting information. "I can't stay for long little bro but I'll tell you what I can as quick as possible." Hero nodded and stared at his brother's stone for expectantly. "You're correct, the creature that has been tormenting you is a manifestation of the powers of a demigod."

"But why is it after me? Why did it rip me away from Steve?" Herobrine shook his head in frustration; the truth revealed about the creature only caused more questions. "And where is the demigod now? Did he die like all the rest?"

"I'm not sure I have time to answer all those questions nor do I really have the answer to them." Notch paused and stared at his brother with concern. "But you are right, you need to get back to Steve. The creature will continue to hunt for the demigod until it finds him; and I know he is very much alive or lease the creature could not exist." A small but sad smile formed on the god's stone lips as if he was recalling something tragic. "And I feel he has been closer to us then either of use realize." As the words left his brother's lips the stone froze back up and once more turned into the unmoving statue.

The demigod's face was left twisted in confusion as he tried to decipher what his brother had said. Before he could even try something grabbed him from behind and pushed him against the statue roughly. "You thought you'd get away didn't you!" it forced him to turn around and face him, pinning him to the stone statue so he couldn't run nor defend himself. "There's no getting away this time! You will remember me and we will be one once more!"

"Release me! I am not the one you seek." Herobrine struggled to get free but with no luck. The creature didn't seem to hear him as he started to force its power into him only for his body to reject it. He closed his eyes as the thing leaned trying to help his body with fighting off the forced energy when... he heard it take in a large amount of air through it's nose. It was sniffing him now.

"Huh?" It leaned in closer and pressed its nose against the demigod's neck causing him great discomfort as it breathed in his scent. The only up side was that it had stopped trying to force its power into him, but it's grip didn't loosen. "Other... half." Its grip loosened as the demigod's mouth fell open for the second time that night. Before the warrior could say anything the creature stood on its tows and pressed it's mouth to his forehead; the proceed to turn around and head back towards the main gate porting away.

"Wha... What the Nether just happened?" Herobrine stumbled forward, the burns that had been left on his arms quickly healing. He looked around quickly for the creature but the only thing that was left of it as a small bit of paper lying face down in the ground. "What is this?" the demigod bent down and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. His chest tightened when he saw the detailed sketch on the other side. "Steve." He ran towards the main gate at full speed hoping to catch, if not pass the creature. He sprinted quickly through the area at a full speed until he finally reached the main gate; not even wondering if he could get passed the pull that had been keeping him in the park the whole time. That is until it hit him like a brick wall. The force knocked him back a few feet thanks to his speed causing him to fall to the ground hard. Herobrine opened his eyes and blinked the dirt from them as he looked up at the figure standing in front of him.

The creature was knelt in front of him and had placed a hand on his head, almost ruffling his hair in affection. "You stay here brother." It stood and started to head towards the path. " I will be back for you. Remember me." Herobrine stared as it disappeared into the darkness leaving him trapped in the park.

* * *

Steve had followed the creature deep into the tunnels and had to stop a few times to let it get further ahead. The thing seemed to move slowly as is traveled the tunnels, almost seeming to stumble as it moved. It moaned and cried as it continued do the long stretch of walls and floor, it's face covered the whole time. The miner hopped from foot to foot quietly as he waited to the thing to move further into the tunnel so that he could remain a good distance be hided it.

Finally it staggered around the corner and Steve as able to continue on examining the walls encase he came across another gold vein, not that he could mine it without the creature hearing him. The sound of a chest opening and closing caught is ear, causing the miner to turn towards the sound. He snuck towards where the thing had moved to and saw it stumbling towards another part of the long cave, a chest sitting next to the far wall. Carefully, oh so carefully Steve made his way over to the wooden chest and slowly, oh so slowly opened it; cringing at the small whining noises the hinges made as they where forced to work. "Score" Steve whispered a he stared at contents in the box, one gold block, a block of netherrack and a flint and steel. The miner wasted no time in packing the items into his bag and buckled it closed. "Screw whatever that creature is, I'm out-" the miner froze midsentence when he turned around and saw what had been standing behind him.

"Finally! We can be one again!" the creature cried and pinned him to the wall. It grabbed his wrists and held them tight in its grasp. Steve struggled to get free but the monster was stronger then it looked, it was almost like Herobrine had grabbed him. "Don't struggle." It whispered into his ear as the miner felt his arms start to horrible burn. "It will be over soon, and we can be one once more."

Steve struggled and kicked his legs out trying to force the monster off of him in anyway he could. "Let go! Please! You're hurting me!" he yelled hoping that maybe someone would hear his cries but to no avail. He stared at the creature the held him to the wall, his arms kept in place so he could not use his sword to fight back. It was strange to creature almost seemed to be fading before his eyes, but that could have been his own mind playing tricks on him to get passed the pain.

Finally the miner landed a good strong kick to the monsters chest and it dropped him to the ground. Steve waste no time when he grabbed his bag and took off running down the tunnel faster then he thought possible. "No! Come back please!" the Monster behind him yelled as it tried to give chase but the miner lost it within a matter of minutes.

**A/n: Chapter 9 is finally up, sorry if it's late. also I want to thank AngelWing66 for proof reading for me. which is why my paragraphs have tabs and she said she'd go over Danger as well :3. **

**so we learn a bit more about this creature and what does it have to do with Steve? I get the feeling that you guys may already know why.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Steve's feet pounded on the stone floor as he ran down the tunnel, anything to get away from that creature. The muscles in his legs seemed to be working faster and stronger then they ever had before, and if the miner were not being chased then he would have questioned as to why. It was not long before he reached the end of the tunnel and quickly headed up the ladder trying to ignore the cries of the creature behind him. Reaching the top Steve bent his knees and jumped; grabbing the ledge and pulling himself free from of pit.

His chest heaved as he bent down to catch his breath and sweat poured off him. The miner glanced at the hole in the floorboards as his panting slowed. He had not been able to jump up from there before. What had the creature done to him? Steve looked down at his arms and saw the burns where the creature had touched him, they where healing faster then normal. He carefully stood up and backed towards the exit it. This was no time to worry; he had everything he needed, he just had to get to the top of the Wall.

Turning to the large structure, the miner's heart fell a little and he scanned it, trying to find some way up. Nothing. Steve recalled the page he had found earlier, he was pretty sure that it talked about a castle being the only way up. Yet, something in the back of his head told him that the castle was on the other side of the wall; that the town had been here long before the wall, he had no clue as to why he thought this. "So how do I get up there?"

Steve slowly walked towards the wall almost forgetting the monster that had chased him and it's strange obsession with him. The cold wind blew and though he rubbed his arms to keep warm, he felt like he did not need to do so; it worried him a little that he might be losing circulation in his arms. The closer he got to the Wall only showed him just how big it was, the top was well passed the cloud line. The miner looked to his pickaxe then back to the wall of ice. "I have no choice." Slowly Steve brought the pick up. "I'm going to hate this so much."

The pick's blade came down on the a block of ice just over the miner's head, damaging it enough so that it made a foothold in the wall. He continued this until he was able to start climbing. 'This is a really bad idea.' The works echoed in his head as he started to ascend the Wall. 'If you fall you die.' Steve ignored the thought, choosing to listen to the other voice in his head, the one that cheered 'you can do this! This is a piece of cake for you! Just don't look down and you'll be up there in no time!' As much as the miner wanted to check on his progress up the wall, he didn't, knowing that it would just cause him to freeze up.

The wall wasn't as straight up as it looked, there was in fact small ledges that he could comfortably stand on; it was just enough to let him stop to add more footholds. The miner adjusted his bag before continuing up the wall, using his pickaxe as an ice pick. Steve dug his fingers into the ice and beat his foot into the ice to make the foothold bigger. The ice that made up the wall tried to bite at his fingers but Steve did not seem bothered by the cold. Ignoring the cold and the wind that blew around him, he continued to climb.

* * *

Herobrine fell to the ground once more, heaving from his lack of energy. He had been throwing himself at the invisible wall for the passed few hours and his body had started to become sore and tired. The see-through the wall had been non-passable and the only thing that the demigod could think of doing was porting past it, but he did not have anything to lock on to. The only way out that he could see were blocked by magic, and he was not sure how far the road was.

Though he hated the thought of it, he almost wished for one of those horrible totems. It would at least it would give him something to focus a port on, that would get him past the magical wall that kept him here. The biggest problem with that would be it would cancel out his natural ability to fly, which would limit how fast he would be able to find Steve. The warrior let his head hit the ground, too tired to stand and try again.

He needed to think this through if he wanted to have a chance of getting out of this prison. "Maybe if I try to match the magical frequency of the wall, I might be able to go through." Hero lifted head towards the exit and tried to push himself up; he was too sore. "Maybe in a few minutes, when I recover my strength in a little bit."

He turned his thoughts away from escape and towards what the monster and his brother said. "The other demigod is closer then the two of us have realized? What does that mean brother? It makes no sense." He turned his white eyes towards the sky hoping like before his brother would answer, but he knew nothing would come. "And why did the thing call me it's other half? It's brother?" He brought a hand up from his side and brought it down on his face, rubbing at his tired eyes. "And more importantly what does it want with Steve? Is it going to try to do what it tried with me?" The warrior sighed as he stood up. "This is more tiring then throwing myself at the wall. Slowly he stood up and walked towards the magical wall.

Placing his hands on the invisible surface, he focused on trying to match the magic in the wall. It wasn't much, but it was better then laying on his back and asking questions that he could not answer.

* * *

Notch dug through an old box he had been tempted to bury long ago, but at the moment he was glad he didn't. The god could hear his brother's questions, but there was no way he could answer them; the shield that covered the place seemed to have been stronger now then it was a few minutes ago making it impossible for him to contact anyone in the surface.

The god smiled sadly as he pulled out an old picture of him and his two younger brothers. Both looked no older then maybe four or five to a mortal eye, while Notch seemed to have looked to been nineteen or twenty. He could remember the day fondly; it had been taken the day that one of the twins fell over the edge of the Aether.

It had been a normal day; the three had gone out trying to get Herobrine get out of the house. After the young demigod had come down with a rare eye disease he had rarely gotten out of the house due to his sight becoming worse and worse; the doctor had recommended the trip saying that it would help his eyes adapt. The only worry was to make sure he didn't wonder off the edge of the islands. How was he supposed to know it was not Hero who was going to wonder off?

Tears started to form in Notch's eyes as he continued to recall that day. It had been Hero who has seen his brother tumble off the edge and rushed to help, only to fall himself. The god had seen his half blind brother run towards the edge, and turned just to see his other brother fall. He grabbed Herobrine's leg just as he went over, keeping him from joining his twin's fate; but when he pulled him up, the boy's face had been blooded from smashing against the stone of the island.

For all these years he had thought Herobrine's twin brother to be dead, and had carried the burden alone for all these years, not telling his brother about his twin. And when Steve came into the picture the god had a hidden hope that maybe; but he didn't put any faith into that hope. But now it seemed like he was going to regain what he lost so long ago, the hope was starting to become real.

"Bring our brother home Hero." The god held the picture up to the light. "Bring him home."

* * *

Steve pulled himself over the ledge of the wall, having finally reached the top. He wasn't sure how long it had taken him to reach the top, but he made it; his arms were sore but he still made it. The miner was laying down as the wind blew the snow over him, trying to get over the fact that he had climbed well past the cloud line. With a sigh, the miner sat up and set his bag down, digging through it, he started to pull out the blocks he needed and started to set them up.

Placing the final Netherrack block, the miner took out his flint and steel and stood on his crafting table and started to light it.

* * *

The demigod was just about to give up on trying to get past the wall and find another way out when he felt it. Like a beacon going off in his head, normally it would have been annoying but right now it was his ticket out.

* * *

Steve fell backwards as lightning struck the totem and the eyes turned red.

"You know not what you have done!" the words rang out through the air causing miner to back up towards the edge.

* * *

Herobrine locked on the totem and ported to it's location so that he would appear behind the builder, to make it easier to off the person and continue on. It had been easy for the person that was in front of him, but before he demigod was able to grab one of his blades, it clicked who had built the totem.

"Steve?"

"Hero!" The miner turned around with a huge smile. "It worked!" But the smile fell as his eyes went to the demigod's feet. That was when something else clicked in the warrior's mind. He wasn't standing on the wall. The wind started to rush up as the demigod started to fall, his ability of flight having been ripped from him.

**A/N: this was suppose to come out on Monday, unfortunately I fell asleep while typing it. so here we go. looks like Steve's Herobrine totem worked, a little too well for Hero. What will happen now? well I'm guessing someones about to fall.**

**was proof read by AngelWingz66.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

The demigod was starting to understand why the miner disliked falling so much; seeing as it wasn't an enjoyable thing when gravity had full control over your body, how could any mortal stand it? The next thing he was starting to understand was that the Wall was not straight up and down, it was really quite jagged; though one didn't normally notice until one's head was smacking against the ledges. As it turned out, blunt force hurt quite a lot.

Herobrine was starting to become dizzy and his vision blurred as he fell; the only thought he could form in his head was 'when will I hit the bottom?' Ever so often he would hit a ledge in such away that it would cause him to stop falling; only to roll over it's side and continue anyway.

Why did Steve have to use a Herobrine totem? Wasn't there some other way for the miner to call him? And while he was on the topic of bad ideas, why had he teleported a few feet from the totem? He could have teleported on top of the statue and saved himself the fall. As fun as it was to ponder these questions, it did him little good seeing as how events played out as they did, he was still falling.

Hero was pretty sure the structure of ice and stone had done more damage to his body then any battle or lava had ever done. He was pretty sure his right arm was completely broken, and his left arm was quickly trying to join it; he couldn't wait for all of that to start healing. His face was a different story; for every time he tried to think about it just made his head and stomach hurt.

Bang!

The ground finally decided to show itself after what felt like hours of falling, and it was just as unforgiving as the Wall. The ground was cold and the wasted no time in covering him and staining him red. Now he was cold and in pain as his bones did their best to fix themselves, only to make it worse, they would need to be properly set.

The sound of crunching snow filled his ears and the demigod cracked his eyes open, groaning at the pain it caused him; to see several pairs of boots starting to surround him. But his eyes did not stay open long as they slowly started to fall close, taking his awareness with it.

* * *

"Herobrine!" The miner called over the edge as he watched the demigod fall into the clouds below. "No, no, no!" He had just gotten the demigod back and now he lost him again. Why couldn't he fly like he normally did? "Damn it!" Steve stood and walked away from the edge, running his hand through his hair in frustration and quickly looked around for away down; he needed to check to make sure the warrior was all right.

The flames on the totem suddenly went out and the eyes of the totem returned to white, a cry suddenly came from behind him. "No. Not now." The miner slowly turned around and saw the creature that had been following him.

"Don't run away again!"

"Not you again." Steve grabbed the handle of his sword and got ready to fight for his life for the hundredth time that day.

"Please! I just want to be with you again!"

"Back off!" The creature seemed to ignore him as it continued to get closer; it's cries seeming echo into the distance.

"I can help you! Just let me come back to you!"

"I said stay back!" He pulled the sword from its sheath and held it out in front of him.

The creature's wail seemed to echo on for much longer then it then it had before; but when the thing suddenly stopped coming towards him, that he realized that the cry wasn't coming from the creature. In fact, the cry sounded more like a siren, and a old one at that. Carefully, Steve walked towards the side he had climbed up and looked over.

"No!" The creature yelled as it stared down at the fog covered town, where the wailing was coming from. Steve gasped as the fog suddenly split down the middle of the town and started to dissipate. A large gust of wind then blew up the wall like a geyser, causing the miner to stumble back. Turning around he saw that same thing was happening to the other side; the fog was parting and the thick cloud cover was parting to reveal a snow-covered land filled with the ruins of villages and large castles. The only fog that seemed to remain thinly covered the larger castle in the distance.

"Oh, Wow." Steve breathed as he stared into the distance, at all of the castles that stood; some looking untouched by the hand of time while others where in ruin. He looked down towards the base of the wall trying to see if he could spot the fallen demigod but the only thing he managed to do was make himself tense and dizzy.

But he was forced from his thoughts as the siren's cry suddenly died down, making way for a new sound. The wall suddenly gave a threatening groan as the ice and stone seemed to shift. This was quickly followed by a loud crack that started to come up the structure of ice, making the blocks under the miners feet start to crack and split before if started to shift.

"Ah!" Steve shouted as he felt the ice under his feet starting to move forward. The miner tried to move backwards to fight off the force of the shifting blocks, but it was no use as he was pushed further towards the edge where the unforgiving ground awaited him. As the floor under him pulled from his feet, the miner felt gravity start to pull him down, as the ice fell; but he was suddenly grabbed and something started to pull him back up onto the stable flooring at the top of the wall. Steve looked upwards to see who had grabbed him, hoping that it was the demigod, but the frown returned to his face when he saw it was the creature that had him. Now he wasn't sure which was worse; falling to his death or the creature having hold of him.

He was pulled back onto the wall and instantly pinned down by the thing. "Every thing going to be all right." The thing purred as it held him down and the miner felt the burning return to his arms. Once more the thing was trying to force some type of energy into him, but this time it seemed to be more then last time, causing the miner great pain. Steve did his best to try to and shake it off but the creature just seemed to tighten its grip.

"Stop! Please! It hurts!" The miner pleaded with the creature, knowing already that it would do no good. "Please! I need to help Hero!"

"Don't worry. This will help you." Steve wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or something else but the creature seemed to be fading from sight, but his darkening vision was making it hard to tell what was real or not.

"I need... to... help... Hero..." the last few words that Steve managed to breath out before he lost consciousness, from the immense pain he was in.

**A/n: Sorry about this chapter being short, but I needed a chapter that got things in motion for the next one. also sorry it took so long, between internet problems, family time, and some big problems at work, I wasn't left a whole lot of time. but here the chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Will Steve be able to help Herobrine? and what is the creature doing to our favorite miner?**

**please review and let me know what you think.**

**proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 12**

Steve slowly opened his eyes as a cold wind blew across his face; with a groan the miner rolled over and pushed himself up. Recalling what happened just before he passed out jolted shock into his system, as he looked around quickly for the creature, only to see that it was nowhere to be seen. "Where did it go?" Carefully the miner stood up, his body sore from laying down on the only hard surface.

The smell of smoke brought the miner's attention away from searching for the creature towards the totem, which was smoking from its flame being put out. "Huh?" He looked towards the white eyes of the totem head. "Herobrine!" Quickly as he could, Steve ran to the edge of the partly collapsed wall, almost falling off at the same time; and looked over the side trying to spot the white-eyed man, yet he saw nothing. "Damn it! I need to get down there."

There was an eerie sound of wood creaking not far from where the miner stood. Slowly, Steve turned his head to face the source of the sound was a creaking old wooden staircase. As carefully as he could, Steve made his way over to it and touched it with the tip of his boot; the wood let out a dangerously strained sound, as if threatening to give way should too much weight be added. "That doesn't sound safe." Steve felt slightly dizzy at the sound, but he pushed passed it and stepped onto the wooden floor of the descending staircase.

The miner fought to ignore the sounds of the creaking and his own vertigo as he hurried down the fights of stairs. The staircase waved left and right causing the miner to pivot on his foot to head down the next set of wooden sets. The wind blew hard, causing the wooden structure to shake and the wood to groan. The only good thing seemed to be that the fog had cleared. Steve stopped for a moment to look over the railing to see if he was any closer to the ground only for the staircase to groan once more and have one of it's rot riddled boards brake under his feet.

"Ah." The miner cried as he pulled his foot away from the hole that had now formed in the boards and he backed away from it. Letting out the breath he had been holding, Steve quickly continued to make his way down to the staircase, using the rot covered railing to help take some of the weight.

At the next turn to continue down the stairs, the structure groaned dangerously once more causing the miner to halt his step and look up at the area above him. The wood creaked and groaned as it started to shake. "No, No, no." Steve started to chant as the floor he was standing on dropped a few inches. The wooden staircase groaned more as it's floor shifted once more before finally giving out under the miner and sent him tumbling to the ground. "No, No, no, no, no, no, no!" The miner's chants became cries as he fell, splintered wood falling above him and the cool hard ground coming up far from behind. "No! I need to help Hero!" Steve closed his eyes and waited for the ground to come up on him when he felt his body flip over in midair.

Steve grunted as his feet met with a hard surface; it hurt a little like when he jumped from a ledge that he should have walked down. But the pain soon faded and what felt like small pieces of wood hit the miner's back. "Huh?" Steve carefully opened his eyes and saw he was standing on snowy ground with large and small bits of wood around him. Steve looked up to see that he was standing at the base of the wall; the stairs he had been on completely collapsed. "Guess there's no going back now." But a new question came to mind. "But how'd I get out of that with out damage?"

Steve looked around and tried to get his bearings from his new position at the base of the wall, trying to find the spot where the demigod had fallen. The spot wasn't hard to find seeing as there was blood smeared on the wall and pooled in the snow marking where the warrior had hit the wall before finally hitting the snow below. "He must be a real mess after a fall like that." The miner sighed and shook his head. "This is partly my fault. I should have made the totem over farther so he would have a place to port to." He examined the spot with the demigod's imprint on it, and noticed the strange footprints that surrounded it.

There were around eight pairs of them, all wear different types of armor, or so the miner could tell by the different depths of the prints in the snow. From what the miner could make out, after Hero had hit the ground a group of people had come to see what had happened; and judging from the drag marks and the lack of Herobrine in the spot they had dragged him away. This didn't sit well with Steve, why would anyone drag away a body that had fallen from that high; wouldn't they just think it was dead and leave it? Also, Steve had not encountered anyone in the village passed the wall, and this side looked almost just as barren if not for the castles, which seemed to be the only source of shelter. So who where these people and what were their intentions? With no other leads to follow, Steve started to follow the drag marks through the snow.

The drag marks and the footprints seemed to carry on for miles, and though Steve had yet to pass the first castle. Whoever these people were, they had gone far out of their way to see what had happened at the wall. Another thing the miner noticed was that these people seemed to have no trouble moving through the snow at a fairly quick pace, not that he was doing poorly himself, but from what he could tell the one that was wearing the heaviest of armor was having very little trouble as he drug the broken demigod through the cold snow.

As time continued to pass the miner finally had to stop next to a frozen pond to knock the snow from his boots and pants, the weight of the ice and snow slowing him down, though he was surprised that he was not bothered by the cold in the slightest seeing as he was only a t-shirt and jeans. Steve sighed as he knelt down next to large opening in the ice and dipped his hands into the freezing water to get a drink, his skin not even prickling at the coolness of the water. The miner drank from the water he scooped up in his hand, and then dipped his hands back into the icy water; closing his eyes as he splashed the water onto his face hoping to renew his energy. With a sigh, Steve opened his eyes and glanced at his reflection.

"Wh-What?" The miner stood and backed away from the water quickly at what he saw. As quick as he could, he pulled his sword from its sheath and held it up to his face. "So it wasn't just water messing with my reflection." In the reflection of the diamond blade was the miner's eye; normally a sky blue or duller colour blue, but now seemed to be a rich and deep cobalt or sapphire colour. The eye in the reflection almost didn't seem human. "Now I really need Hero here, maybe he can explain what's happening." Steve sheathed his sword and started following the tracks once again, this time at a quicker pace.

* * *

Herobrine slowly opened his eyes after what felt like hours, having drifted in and out of awareness as he was dragged along the frozen ground. It seemed that whoever had been dragging him had finally reached where they were going, seeing as he was no longer being moved. The demi-god tried to move around only for pain to shoot through his entire being, to reminding him of his fall from the structure of ice and stone.

The sound of items being moved around inside a bag caught the warrior's attention as he slowly forced his head to look to his right. From what he could see he was stuck in a room carved out of stone with iron bars blocking the only exit. The sound he had heard had come from what looked to be a human bent over a bag digging for something. "Hey." The demigod tried to call out but his voice was too strained to be heard. "Hey!" He tried again and it came out much clearer, but the human still ignored him. "Hey! You!" It turned towards him finally and the torchlight lit up it's face.

The person who had been leaned over the bag turned out to be not as human as he thought. Its skin and hair were different shades grey and dead looking, yet it didn't move like a zombie; but like a human. But the most striking thing about it was that the whites of its eyes were blue and the spot where the pupil would have been was covered over by a white film.

The demigod wasn't sure what to make of the creature as it made a gasped like noise and another came over to the cell, carrying a splash potion of some kind. Before Hero could do anything else, the glass bottle shattered on his forehead and he was overcome with the need to sleep. Herobrine fought to keep his eyes open as the potion started to force him into the world of sleep, as the two creatures spoke back and forth in their strange language.

**A/n: hey guys sorry this is late. there was a power outage and I lost everything so I had to rewrite everything; work didn't help. **

**So Steve is starting to notice changes to changes to his body now. and the ones who took Herobrine seem to be not as human as he thought. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**proofread by AngelWingz66.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Herobrine grunted as felt something touching him around his waist. He tried to swat the feeling away but the pain that shot through his arm told him otherwise. Slowly, the demigod grunted as he opened his eyes trying to see whom or what was touching him. "Careful, just careful." The voice sounded human, yet there was a strange tone to it; the white eyes traveled lazily around the room until it landed on a hooded figure. "Just like looting a body." The figure chuckled as the warrior felt this belt come undone.

"Knock... It... off." Hero's voice was broken and quiet as he tried to force the sound from his throat.

"Oh, your awake." The figure pulled back and looked to the demigod's face and in turn, the demigod looked back. The creature was human and it's skin and eye colour was the same as the ones from before; the only difference was this one spoke common. The hood obscured most of its face but the warrior didn't miss the smile that spread across its face as its hand waved in front of his face. "Hello. Can you see me?" The creature chuckled. The demigod would have rolled his eyes if he could, as he stared up at the creature that seemed to think he was blind.

"Yes." Herobrine smiled as the thing quickly pulled his hand away and jumped back.

"Okay, that's freaky! So does that mean your?" The creature left the question trial off as it stared at the demigod on the bed.

"Herobrine... Yes." Every word seemed to rip pain through his body and Herobrine closed his eyes and tried to compose himself.

"Whoa. I'm sharing a cell with Herobrine." The red hooded figure stared off into the distance, letting the info sink into its mind. "Wait! You're the one the guards dragged from the wall. Damn, your pretty banged up, thought you didn't take fall damaged?"

"Only... if... I... land on... my feet..." there was more to it then that but Herobrine didn't think he would be able to say any of it with his throat the way it was. The truth was, it was part of his ability to fly; the muscles in his legs were like shock absorbers for fall damage, should he fall his body would right it's self and his feet and legs could take the blow. But the totem saw to it that it didn't go that way.

"That sucks. Your a real mess." The smile returned to the figures face as he grabbed hold of the warrior's belt once more. "Guess you wouldn't mind if I took these." The demigod felt his swords being removed from his person. "Not that you could do anything about it anyway." The figure turned away laughing as he held the swords in his hands. "Herobrine's swords! These will get me a pretty penny! The sheaths themselves are worth more then I can imagine. The beauty!"

The demigod's rage all at once boiled over, his lack of ability to move and pure rage that the thing had the nerve to lay a hand on his swords for any reason. The torches on the walls of the cell burst into flames and the room started to become increasingly hot. Even the guards seemed to be startled and eager to get away from the bars of the cell. "Release my blades at once! Less you wish you had burned in the Nether as my flames consume you!"

There was a clatter to the floor as the swords fell to the floor and the hooded figure quickly backed away from the demigod in the bed. "Okay! I was wrong! You can do something about it! Chill." The warrior smelled the fear that dripped off of him, but his growls quickly turned into a coughing fit, having pushed himself too far with his little out burst of rage. "Remind me not to ** you off again."

"It would be wise...'cough' to remember that." The demigod tried to calm his heaving chest as he glared that the hooded figure. "Now... you are... going to explain a few... things." His voice started to get a little stronger and his coughing had subsided for now. "Who are you? What... are those things guarding the cell? And... Why am I in here with... you?"

"Well for Starters..." the figure started, making sure to keep his distance from the demigod on the bed. "I'm Mark and I am a Walker... like these guys." He pointed towards the guard who spit on the ground when it looked at Mark. "Just with a better attitude." The walker looked away from the guard and back towards demigod on the bed, wincing a little to see such a broken form, yet he was still intimidated by him. "As for why your here? I don't know. They tossed you in here not too long ago, their probably waiting for you to die or something."

"Sorry to disappoint them." Herobrine hissed, as his gaze went to the ceiling. His body was healing just fine, the deep cuts and gashes on his body where already closed; the problem was his bones which would not heal until set into place. This was the cause of his lack of movement. Another growl emitted from his throat. "What the Nether is a Walker?"

"Most of us are kind of like zombies, we died in ice and snow of tundras and came back like this." The Walker explained, adjusting his red hood so that only his glowing blue eyes could be seen. "Well that's my theory anyway, most Walkers don't really care about the past or what they were before. They just care about keeping other out of their castles."

"Then why did they drag me here, they could of left me at the base of the wall." The torches on the walls blazed once more before dying down a bit in response to the demigod's rage; he was getting increasingly frustrated with the fact that he couldn't move more then his head.

"I'll ask them when we get a guard willing to talk."

Herobrine sighed and let his head hit the pillow as he tried to come up with his next move, not that he could do much of that at the moment. Steve was out there somewhere alone once more, with the thing that is now after him. He hoped the miner was able to escape it's grasp until he was able to save him. But the main problem with that plan was, he needed to be able to move. This meant he needed his bones set into place but he was not sure he would be able to reach his brother in time for the bone to set them. He would need someone other then a god to move his bones back into place.

"Walker. Common here, I need you to do something for me." The warrior sighed, keeping his white eyes trained on the ceiling as the heard the footsteps grow closer. He couldn't believe he was letting this thief touch him again after the Walker touched his swords. "I need you set my bones in their correct spots, so I can move once more."

"Wait. Hold on." The Walker backed away a few paces. "I would just like to point out that some of your bones are coming through your skin." He shook his head. "I'm not getting roasted alive because I moved or touched you the wrong way."

"I will do my best to control my temper if you just do this." Herobrine grunted in pain as he tried to sit up but found he was still stuck to the bed.

"What's in it for me?"

"Your continued survival, that is what!" he was starting to become even more frustrated by the walkers lack of helpfulness. "You either help me or I burn you to ash where you stand."

"But then you have no one to set your bones and your stuck in that bed." The walker shot back with a smug grin; well it was smug until the guard made a sound causing the walker known as Mark to spin on his heel to face him. Herobrine watched as the two exchanged words in their strange language having no clue what they were saying but what ever it was seemed heated. "Fine. I'll set your bones." The walker stomped over toward the demigod as the guard chuckled and rattled the bars of the cell before moving on.

Herobrine sighed as the walker grabbed hold of him; this was going to be painful, but it needed to be done. He would bear through the pain until he could move again.

* * *

Steve continued to follow the footprints in the snow as quickly as he could. He was starting to wonder who would drag a body they found on the ground all this way, it just didn't make any sense. The cold wind blew; and with it the snow around him causing the miner to worry that the shallow tracks would be covered up. That was another thing that didn't make sense to him, the track was shallow while the snow was deep; a few times Steve had to brush it away from his knees so he could continue. Whoever these people where, they seemed to have the ability to walk on the surface of snow. The deepest mark between them seemed to be the drag marks of the demigod.

The wind blew again, this time blowing more snow over the prints, almost removing them from view. "No! No!" Steve cried as he looked up from the prints, ignoring the cold wind. Ahead of him were black lumps in the snow, they did not look like rocks but people. The miner quickly ran over to them thinking that maybe these were the same people who had taken the demigod.

As Steve got closer he found bodies buried halfway in the snow with deep stab wounds in their backs and sides. The miner rolled one of them over and saw the grayish skin and eyes staring blankly up at the sky, these people had been dead for a while now and the demigod was not among them. "So why go all the way to the wall to drag one body when there are three or four of them much closer to where they came from?" The miner tried to figure it all out in this head but couldn't make heads nor tails of it. "And even if they knew he was alive why go to all that trouble?"

Steve walked passed the bodies lost in thought and spotted a new set of footprints, they where just as deep as the first ones but were newer and headed in the same direction. "It seems I am not the only one following these guys."

As Steve started to follow the new trail; he did not see the dead bodies behind him clutch its fist and start to stand.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter bring so late, if you gone on my profile you'll see why. not a lot of action going on in this, but the next chapter may have a fight or two. will Hero be able to stand the pain and escape on his own, or will Steve be the one to free him.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Steve walked farther along the path following the new footprints in the snow, yet ever since he had come across those frozen bodies he had felt like he was alone; but every time he looked around he saw nothing. The thought of some how being followed caused the miner to shiver and yet there was no one that could be seen for miles but him. With a sigh, Steve continued to follow the path of footprints that he hoped would lead him to Herobrine.

The sun started to sink behind the horizon and darkness was starting to overtake the land, making it harder and harder to see. The setting sun cast the castles into shadows but soon removed all light from the lands. Steve moved as quickly as he could; trying not to get caught in the dark alone, or he at least hoped he was alone but he could not move quick enough and was soon left in the darkness.

The miner sighed and looked around, unable to make out the prints in the snow with the strange darkness all around him. Steve knelt down and opened his bag up, pulling out a torch that he could use to light his way and lit it with a flint and steel. He sighed once more and stood; closing his eyes so they could adjust a bit more to the darkness around him. Slowly, Steve stood back up and held the torch out in one hand before slowly opening his eyes.

The torch hit the snow but did not go out and Steve fell to the ground in shock. In the light of the torch stood a small group of human like creatures standing around him, where a few minutes ago there was no one. Their eyes all glowed a bright blue colour and they hissed and grunted as they all stared at the miner. Steve stared back in complete shock at what was in front of him; they were the bodies from before. He wasn't sure if he should move or remain where he was, but his hand moved to his belt where his sword hung.

The movement alone seemed to be enough to trigger the creatures and they sprang forth with their own weapons; swinging wildly at the miner hissing and grunting as they did. Steve rolled and dodged the swings of axes and swords as he struggled to get his own blade out of it's sheath. There was a clanging as his blade finally blocked the others and it shook his arm with the force of the attack. Steve stumbled to get back up, but another hit came too quickly and sent him back to the snow covered ground. As the next human like creature brought it's sword up to strike down at the miner, Steve lunged upward, grabbing it's arm and striking the creature before tossing it aside so he could focus on the others.

The others attacked without mercy or the look of tiring out, giving the miner no chance of attacking back, just able to block with his sword; though it was much easier to do so now that he was back on his feet. The creatures continued their attack almost seeming to be working as one; the second one of their blades came down, another's would soon after, leaving no room for a counter attack. Steve was amazed that he was even able to keep up with them, let alone that his arm could take such abuse.

The abuse continued with the attacker's not showing any signs of getting tired, and Steve wondered just how much he could take before he himself started to wear out. Dodge, duck, weave, block, dodge; it was a pattern but it was all the miner could do just to keep his head on his shoulders. The creatures had left no opening that he could see that he could strike back, and it was starting to annoy him, even more so when he say the castles getting further and further away. They were pushing him away from them.

"AHHHHHHH!" The creatures stopped attacking and all, as one turned towards their comrade who had been pushed to the ground.

The creature was on the ground screaming in fear, ice was starting to form on it's arm were the miner had grabbed it; and it was starting crawl up his arm towards his shoulder causing the creature mass panic as it's arm started to freeze solid. The other creatures looked to their comrade and back to Steve then back at their comrade, as if trying to choose whether to attack the miner once again, or to help their friend. But Steve's eyes never left the crawling ice on that thing's arm.

Slowly Steve's eyes looked down at his hands spotting thin blue veins running through his palms and down his wrist; he would have missed them completely if he had not been looking. Even little bits of ice were starting to form on the hilt of his sword, the miner would have blamed it on the weather if it wasn't for what he had just seen.

"Wh-What's happening to me?" Suddenly a pain shot through his head like a creeper exploding in his brain and Steve cried out, his hands flying to his temples, his sword falling from his hands as he did so. "Ah! What's going on?" Tears started to fall from his eyes from the pain, and the miner was pretty sure he had fallen to his knees at this point as he tried to deal with this new pain.

The creatures whom had been standing only a foot or so away chattered august themselves at what was happening to the miner, two of them helping the one with the frozen arm while the other stood watching the miner incase he did something unpredictable again. The one on watch flinched with every cry of pain Steve made and he shivered in his leather armor, chattering to the others about what was happening and what he should do about it.

Just as Steve thought that his head would spilt open, a new pain started to spread from the top of his head, and before Steve could do much about it... his world faded black.

* * *

The Walker that had been watching caught the miner before he could hit the snow, grabbing his shirt so he would not have to touch the human's '?' skin, fearing the same thing that happened to his comrade would happen to him. He lowered his sword back into it's sheath, the bottom of the hilt blooded from where it hit the miners head. The Walker had not been able to handle the miner's screams of pain and chose to simply knock him out.

The other two lifted the fallen Walker back to his feet and started towards the castle, calling out to the remaining ones to take the miner. The last Walker looked down at the miner and tried to find some way to pick him up without having to touch his skin. The last one they had got they been able to drag by his arms, but this one seemed different even though he looked exactly the same. With a grunt, the Walker grabbed the miner but the boots, it seeming to be the safe way, and started dragging him towards the castle. Maybe having two of them would turn out better then just one.

* * *

_ The young boy ran and laughed as the cloud like mob chased him, giggling every time he was hit by one of the snowballs it playfully spat at him. He made sure to stay away from the edges of the island so to avoid being knocked off when he was hit. The young demigod darted away from the Zephyr with a laugh and quickly looked around for his brother to join him._

_ "Herobrine!" He called out for his brother, spotting him near one of the dark blue skyroots, sitting on the ground and staring out at the other islands his knees pulled to his chest. "Herobrine." His words grew quiet, as he got closer to his twin. "How are your eyes today?" It was a greeting he had come to repeat a lot, trying to find out if his brother was getting better or worse._

_ The young demigod did not look at his brother but just continued to stare out at the other islands sadly. "They will never be normal again... will they?" He took in a shaky breath as he closed his white eyes. His brother knew what had been happening and had tried to chase away the others that tormented his brother, but their words still seemed to get to him._

_ "Sure they will!" He tried to keep on a positive note, wanting his brother to stop worrying and maybe smile for once. "The doctors will fix you up." He smiled and pulled on Herobrine's arm trying to get him away from the edge and into the small game he had going with the Zephyr. "Common! Come play with me! You hardly get out to play anymore!" He lead his half blind brother towards where he had been playing before and looked around for the cloud like mob but it seemed to have disappeared. "Where did it go?"_

_ "What time is it?" Herobrine looked towards the sky, noticing that his vision was starting to get better the darker it was._

_ The young demigod looked back at his brother and noticed the slight glow of his eyes and the sudden dimming of the sky. Night was falling quickly. "We need to get back to Notch. Do you remember which way we came?"_

_ "No, I did not see it that well. What about you? Any ideas?"_

_ "I have no clue." The young demigod looked around quickly hoping that he would spot his older brother or maybe his friend Jeb nearby. "Notch! NOTCH! Big brother! Jeb!" There were no answers from the calls. "Anybody." The sky got darker and darker and it started becoming clear to the young demigod that he had to switch places with his brother, Herobrine who could see very little in the day could now see perfectly; while he could now see very little in the dim light. The only light he could see was the faint glow of his brother's eyes._

_ As the sun continued downward, the two demigods could hear the dangerous nightlife of the Aether starting to show itself. If they had been older it would not have been a problem, but being children the night could easily take them. "We need to find some place to hide until dawn or at least until brother finds us." Herobrine pulled his brother into the nearby skyroot forest, watching for anything that might attack them if they got too close._

_ A small cave appeared in the side of one of the mountains and the two quickly ran to it for cover. It was dark and shallow, but they sat together as close as they could for comfort, hoping not to be seen by the creatures of the night. A large bird green and purple bird walked past the entrance of the cave; it's sharp beak dripping with poison, a storm cloud like mob close behind it, most likely the Zephyr that young Demigod had been playing with earlier. A small battle started between the two mobs and the two demigod children prayed that the victor of the fight would not come for them._

_ The young demigod held on tightly to his brother only able to find comfort in the coolness of the cave and the glow of his brother's eyes. Keeping as quiet as he could he looked up at Herobrine "Brother, if the doctors say they can turn our eyes normal again, can you please say 'no?' I like them like this." He kept his voice down so not to alert the predators outside the cave to their presents._

_ "Of course." Herobrine whispered back, holding his brother close. "Anything for you Steve."_

* * *

_ "Over here I found them!" Slowly, Steve opened his eyes to see a large Bear making his way into the cave. "You had us worried little ones. Come, your brother is waiting for you." The bear scooped up the twins into his fur arms and pulled them out of the cave. Steve looked around the now bright area before he spotted his brother; shivering and huddling close to the bear's warm fur. "Brother?"_

_ "Yes Steve?" Herobrine's words were barely a whisper._

_ "How are your eyes today?"_

_ "Just fine Steve." The young demigod was sure he saw his brother smile a little._

_ "Good to know."_

* * *

The sound of barred doors slamming shut knocked Steve out of his dream, or was it more of a long lost memory? The miner sat up and looked around, quickly finding that he was no longer in the icy plains but in a stone cell all alone, outside the bars of the cell were the creatures that had attacked him.

"Steve! Steve! Are you all right? I saw them drag you past my cell."

The voice clicked in Steve's head with in seconds and a smile spread over his face. "Herobrine!" The miner called back. "How are your eyes today?"

"Um... fine" Hero's voice sounded confused at the statement, "there is nothing wrong with my eyes, my legs on the other hand are not doing so well. What of you? Did you hit your head or something out there?"

"They hit my head for me." Steve rubbed the top of his head where a small bump was forming.

**A/N: sorry for being so late, I've been kind of busy, sorry, I made it longer to make it up to you guys. this was going to be out yesterday but I had some trouble with . so here we are. let me know what you think in the by AngelWingz66.  
**


End file.
